1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective coating for use in connection with protecting wood, brick, stucco, glass, steel and other materials. The protective coating has particular utility in connection with protecting materials from graffiti, paint, ink, mildew, rust, and salt air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective coatings is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,909 to Ziegler et al. discloses a liquid polymer wax preservative for metal surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,141 to Dill discloses a removable barrier made from a as polymer solution for protecting painted surfaces from being permanently marked by permanent marking pens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,714 to Gasmena discloses a clear hydrophobic coating that is durable, weather, chemical and heat resistant.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,831 to Moy discloses a sealant composed of a volatile hydrocarbon solvent, linseed oil, varnish, and paraffin and aluminum stearate for protecting wood signs from weathering.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a single protective coating that allows for protection of wood, brick, stucco, glass, steel and other materials from graffiti, paint, ink, mildew, rust, and salt air. The Dill patent provides for a removable sacrificial coating thereby requiring that the coating be reapplied after cleaning. The Moy patent provides for a protective coating with a volatile solvent. The Ziegler et al patent provides a coating for temporarily preserving metal surfaces. The Gasmena patent provides a durable, weather, chemical and heat resistant protective coating but is silent as to the resistance of such coating to graffiti, paint, ink, mildew, rust and salt air.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved protective coating which can be used to protect multiple surfaces from graffiti, paint, ink, mildew, rust, and salt air and permit easy of removal of graffiti, paint, ink, mildew, rust, and salt air there from. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the protective coating according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protection of wood, brick, stucco, glass, steel and other materials from graffiti, paint, ink, mildew, rust, and salt air.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of protective coatings now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved protective coating, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved protective coating and methods of making and using the protective coating which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a protective which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a transparent coating for protecting wood, brick, stucco, glass, steel and other materials from graffiti comprising: water, paraffin wax, a corrosion inhibitor, an organic amine, and an emulsifying agent. The corrosion inhibitor is preferably triethanolamine. The organic amine is preferably diethanolamine. The emulsifying agent is preferably glycerine monostearate. Preferably each gallon of the transparent protective coating contains: approximately 2308.0 g water, approximately 621.4 g paraffin wax, approximately 15.8 g triethanolamine, approximately 6.5 g diethanolamine and approximately 85.6 g glycerine monostearate. More preferably each gallon of the transparent protective coating contains: 2308.0 g water, 621.4 g paraffin wax, 15.8 g triethanolamine, 6.5 g diethanolamine and 85.6 g glycerine monostearate.
The present invention also comprises methods for preparing the abovementioned transparent protective coatings, the method comprising the steps of: heating water to about 140xc2x0 F. and mixing the solution continuously at 350 r.p.m.; adding melted paraffin wax; adding an emulsifying agent; mixing until the mixture has creamy texture; adding a corrosion inhibitor; adding an organic amine; and mixing until the material comes to room temperature.
The present invention also comprises methods of protecting surfaces from being marred by graffiti, paint, ink, mildew, rust, and salt air using any of the abovementioned transparent protective coatings, the method comprising: coating the surface to be protected with the transparent coating; and allowing the coating to dry on the surface to be protected.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include variations of the protective coating formula specific for the material to be coated or the site to be protected. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofaras they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective coating that has all of the advantages of the prior art protective coatings and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective coating which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective coating which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved protective coating which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such protective coating economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new protective coating which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a protective coating for wood, stucco, brick, glass, steel and other materials that is clear after a cure time of approximately 24 hours.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a protective coating to which graffiti, paint, ink, mildew, water rust or salt air will not bond.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a protective coating that can be cleaned off with water pressure and does not require harsh cleaners.
Still even another object of the present invention is to provide a protective coating that can be applied with an airless spray unit, a hand roller or other conventional painting equipment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a protective coating that lacks any petroleum-based solvents or related materials.
Yet another is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of making a protective coating for wood, stucco, brick, glass, steel and other materials.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of protecting wood, stucco, brick, glass, steel and other materials by applying a clear protective coating that is graffiti, paint, ink, mildew, rust and salt air resistant.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.